


hands in your hair, fondness in the air (this is how you fall in love)

by leekuanlin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, actually when i mean drabble i mean, just look at the word count nd youll know what i mean, smh @ myself, the shortest thing ive ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/pseuds/leekuanlin
Summary: cafuné (v.) - the act of running one's fingers through a lover's hair





	hands in your hair, fondness in the air (this is how you fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY so the story behind this fic is (it's rlly short nd lame lol) i was scrolling through my ig explore page nd saw this post abt [words we should use more often](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcJWGlTl3Ln/), nd was like ooh !! those are some cool words !!! (nd ofc the first one made me think of minho, smh - which is one of the reasons why this is for stray kids and not w1 or smtg else) so yea  
> if i get inspiration/decent feedback i might add to this ? but for now this will be a lil stand alone.  
> hope you enjoy !!
> 
> update: now available in [русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6250074) !
> 
> 180124 update: updated chans name lol

It's a peaceful in the dorms, the hum of Chan's computer the only noise in the otherwise silent room. It's times like this that Woojin can truly admire the younger, being able to watch him without the craze of assignments and their friends surrounding them.

He's beautiful, but Woojin's always known that. Even from the very moment that they met, Woojin has been in awe of how stunning Chan is. His eyes are delicately shaped, crinkling into the most adorable curve when he laughs, smile more breathtaking than the most perfect bouquet. His nose can only be defined as _precious,_ shaped perfectly to give and receive bunny kisses. Chan's hair is currently a gentle blond color, soft to the touch.

Woojin's fingers twitch slightly at the thought, wishing more than anything that Chan would finish his assignment so he could come to bed.

As though he had heard his thoughts, the younger closes his computer lid shut and turns to Woojin with an exhausted but satisfied grin.

"All done?" Woojin asks, and Chan nods, jumping onto their bed and clinging to Woojin like the koala all of their friends always say he is.

"It's not perfect, but it's good enough." Chan lifts his head to look at the clock before slumping down again, "Just made the deadline, too."

Woojin laughs a little, unable to stop the rush of fondness from crawling up his chest and swirling around his heart. Chan moves closer at that, positioning himself so that his head is resting on Woojin's lap. He tilts his head up, pushing his lips out and whining when Woojin doesn't immediately kiss him.

It's so ridiculously cute that Woojin can't stop smiling, leaning down and placing a gentle peck on the younger's lips. Chan's too tired for anything intense, and Woojin feels a sense of satisfaction when Chan relaxes completely, all of his guards down and affection clear as day.

Woojin hums a song under his breath, a gentle melody from one of the songs Chan had composed for him. It's a love song - all of them are - and Woojin's heart swells as Chan's eyes flutter shut, hands gently holding onto Woojin's shirt as he drifts to sleep. He continues to sing even when he's sure the other is fast asleep, hoping the words give the blond dreams just as sweet.

It's only a moment before his fingers are weaving through Chan's hair, gently combing through the strands as the younger sleeps on. It's incredibly domestic, and Woojin hopes that several years from now they'll still do this, wrapped up amongst each other and surrounded by nothing but memories together and a love that never dwindles. He falls asleep soon after, fingers still in Chan's hair as he dreams of a future full of "forever"s and "I love you"s.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh thank you for reading and i hoped u enjoyed it !!!! as always kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always super appreciated :"))  
> if you want, you can follow me @ tumblr ([my main acc](https://laiguanlin.tumblr.com) and [my stray kids sideblog](https://lees-minho.tumblr.com), where i sometimes make gifs)


End file.
